


干支

by 12buttonwood



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12buttonwood/pseuds/12buttonwood
Summary: *古代架空，无尽循环，OOC*各种意义上的很糟糕，本人的噩梦重现，心理承受能力较弱者不建议观看*阴阳师柚X侠客天***主要人物死亡预警！





	1. （上）

1457

 

金博洋艰难地睁开双眼。

 

身体的机能尚在缓慢恢复，然而痛感早已侵袭了全身，他伸出手去摸索自己的枕边，冰冷的触感让他感觉到一丝熟悉。他挣扎着从床上滚下来，双腿的力气还没法支撑他站起来，因此只能用双手和下巴勉强爬向房间的角落，眼前仍旧是一片漆黑，但仅凭着记忆，他也碰到墙角的那一个只写了两画的“正”字，接着抽出自己的剑，狠狠在上面加了一横。

 

如果有谁能走进这间从外表看来和后山无数客房别无不同的屋子，一定会被三面墙上写得密密麻麻的“正”字吓到失语。

 

金博洋在地上躺了一会儿，等到疼痛感没有那么剧烈的时候，抓住门框支撑着自己站起来，伸手抚摸自己的脸，然而他已经摸不到什么表情了。

 

必须要……快点出去，修行……这次必须阻止！

 

 

 

0

 

最开始不过是冥山附近听闻有野兽攻击村民，然而冥山派接连派出弟子都毫无踪影，直到青龙寺的圆法大师亲自前往，才万里传音是妖魔作祟。无论是初出茅庐想要一朝成名的年轻侠客，还是江湖上赫赫威名自成一方的武林英雄，自从进了冥山，就再也没有出来的。

 

魔物侵袭的范围越来越大，尽管平日各门各派之间争斗繁多，在这魔物的面前还是听从武林盟主的指派纷纷前往五岳山庄，意图联手消灭魔物。

 

“那些是东洋来的阴阳师，听说他们很擅长这种神魔妖道的东西。”

 

隋文静抱臂站在树尖上，眯着眼睛看向远方穿着宽松白袍子（后来他们才知道那叫狩衣）缓缓走来的一行人。

 

“穿着那么麻烦的衣服真的能打吗……”

 

金博洋踩着竹子随风晃着，惹得韩聪一边盯着隋文静一边还得分神去看他，瞧见葱哥这个样子，他还故意只用单脚站着，嫌自己站的太稳了点。

 

好奇东洋人的模样，金博洋踮起脚尖去看他们，然而在他凝神定气将目光放在那群人身上的下一刻，他们中的一个突然抬起头来，朝着他笑了一下。

 

“天天！”

 

余光看见小师弟突然失去平衡从竹子上摔下去，隋韩二人立刻脚下发力翻身追上，好在金博洋反应够快，长剑穿透古木树干把自己定在了半空中。

 

还没等他飘出去的心神缓回来，立刻就被追下来的隋文静狠狠敲了头。

 

“怎么回事，练武这么多年站都站不住？”

 

金博洋低着头乖乖挨训，而那个陌生男人将目光定在他身上时的那种心悸感却仍然留存在掌心，让他浑身发麻。

 

这就是他们的术吗。

 

***

 

瀑布旁，金博洋一套剑法完毕，收剑回鞘平复气息，却冷不丁觉得背后有旁人的气息，几乎是下意识地反手就将剑抛了出去。

 

“叮。”

 

他回头看去，只见剑身划过青年的面庞没入树干，震落了满树桃花，那人脸上的笑意却分毫不改。

 

“啊，是你，东洋来的……”

 

那群人是干什么的来着，金博洋难得地觉得有几分尴尬，他虽然记得隋文静之前好像提过他们，但是现在想起来只记得被这人看了一眼后莫名的心悸了。

 

“初次见面，鄙人是阴阳师羽生结弦。”

 

羽生敛了手中五骨的蝙蝠扇，朝着金博洋低头行礼，瞧见对方礼节周到，金博洋自然不能输了道行，随之抱拳躬身。

 

“久仰大名，在下龙门金博洋。”

 

“哎~金君听说过鄙人？”

 

“……不，只是客套一下。”

 

羽生抿嘴笑了起来，眉眼弯弯的样子配着漫天飞舞的桃花，看得金博洋心惊肉跳地转了眼。

 

这人怎么……笑起来跟话本中的桃花妖似的。

 

“你的武器，”羽生伸出指节在剑身上敲了敲，接着抓住剑柄想要把那柄剑拔出来。金博洋阻止的话还没说出口，就见那剑发出一声嗡鸣，轻轻巧巧落入那人的手中。

 

金博洋是真愣住了，他虽在门派中年龄最小，但实力一直名列前茅，刚才反手那一下就算不说十成功力，七八成总是有的，莫说旁人，即便不少师兄师姐，恐怕也难以撼动它几分。他刚才阻拦就是怕对方拔不出来难堪，没想到……这位看起来年纪轻轻的阴阳师，功底要比他要深不少。

 

羽生掂了掂手中长剑，他虽常年修行阴阳术法，但是对中原武功也向来很感兴趣，更何况将来要同战魔物，先了解彼此的招数也好配合。

 

等他再抬头的时候，却见那对方正直愣愣的盯着自己，然而那双眼中虽然有他的倒影，却更像是神游天外的模样，羽生结弦还从没被人如此正大光明地无视过，不由得觉得有趣。

 

“金君？”

 

他抬脚行步，手握着剑鞘将剑向前递了一寸，对方像是才反应过来的样子，伸手取回自己的武器，嘴里嘟囔了一句。

 

“只叫姓氏感觉怪怪的，不知道还以为是叫江哥呢……”

 

“那直接叫你博洋可以吗？”

 

接着羽生就看着对面的小家伙楞了一下，似乎是没想到自己方才的自言自语被听到了，在他反应过来后，先是捂住了自己的脸，然后慢慢蹲在地上把头埋在怀里，只能从衣服的缝隙里瞧见他从脸红到了耳朵根。

 

羽生好奇地蹲在他身边，摸了摸他的头发。

 

中原人都这么可爱的吗？

 

***

 

事实证明并不是所有人都那么可爱，至少不会像金博洋一样可爱，所以羽生吃完晚饭在五岳山庄供各大门派暂住的后山转了一圈后，直接翻了金博洋的窗户。

 

金博洋正躺在床上看鬼怪话本，瞧见窗外有人影还以为是聪哥来查房，一想到上次他被抓住后是如何在山门处被教训到天亮的悲惨历史，就颤抖着手把本子往床铺下塞，没想到窗户被推开后，却是几天前才见过的阴阳师。

 

“羽生……结弦？”

 

“博洋，我来找你玩了。”羽生结弦笑眯眯地蹲在窗台上，金博洋暗自腹诽长了一张清秀的脸果然占便宜，这种登徒浪子的行为在这家伙身上竟然显出几分风流来。

 

“进来吧……”这人一只脚都踏进来了，他还能把人赶出去咋的。

 

羽生轻巧地落在地上，金博洋就看着这人的眼神不断向下，向下，然后落在了自己的床褥上，金博洋眼神一转，果然褥子下露出半截书页来。

 

金博洋表情平静地把书往里塞了塞，但不知道是卡在哪儿了还是什么缘故，那书就是推不进去，最后在羽生“我懂的你不用解释”的眼神中忍无可忍地把书抽了出来往桌上一扔。

 

谁料到这厮手很长地在半空中截了个胡，接着十分自然地往床铺上一坐，就翻看起来。

 

“你能看汉字吗？”

 

金博洋盘腿托腮坐了一会儿，本来想着这人看不懂就会知难而退，没想到羽生倒是津津有味地翻了几页。

 

“学过一点，‘程少侠转身往那石窟里瞧去，只见幽绿几点鬼火朝他飘来，不由得两股战战，连手中长鞭都握不稳了。’对不对？”

 

“对，”金博洋老老实实的承认，“你的发音比我认识的好多人都要标准。”

 

羽生结弦笑了下，正准备说话，金博洋突然听到门外传来脚步声，想想不管是谁进来看到这个场面他之后都很麻烦，不免有几分头疼。

 

事后回想起来，金博洋觉得自己当时一定是因为跟这个东洋人说话所以被带的脑子糊涂了，在窗户离他俩只有一米的情况下，他做了一件特别蠢，特别此地无银三百两的事。

 

他吹灭了床头灯，一脚把羽生踹向床里，接着拿被子盖住了他俩。

 

门一响，被人推开了。

 

“天天，这么早就睡了？”

 

“唔……江哥……”金博洋把被子从自己头上拉下来一点，露出一双半睁的眼睛，回想起自己睡到一半被拖起来时的嗓音含混不清地叫人。

 

“别盖着头，小心睡着了闷气。”

 

看着金杨朝着床边一步步走近，金博洋身子都僵了，他欲盖弥彰地打了个打哈欠，作势要起身，“怎么了，出啥事了。”

 

“没事，”金杨把金博洋半起的身子又按下去，“这两天来的门派越来越多，闹事的也多了，正好过来提醒你一下，现在大敌当前，不许跟别人置气。”

 

“我可没有……”金博洋莫名觉得心虚，尤其是他被子里还埋了个人，那人微烫的体温贴在自己的胳膊上，说话的底气都不足了。

 

金杨无奈地看了他一眼，自家小师弟什么性子他当然知道，外人面前看着乖乖巧巧的，也就只有自己人才知道这从小被宠到大的家伙是个怎样的天真性子。

 

“行了，睡吧。”

 

“江哥晚安。”

 

金博洋坐在床上乖乖地看着金杨带上门，听着脚步声渐渐远离后，一把扯开已经抖得不行的被子。

 

羽生握着扇子挡在嘴边，本来还试图掩饰一下笑声，瞧着金博洋怒发冲冠又不敢出声的样子实在忍不住，放声大笑，慌得小家伙连忙伸手去捂他的嘴。

 

他的手小小的、软软的，覆在自己皮肤上带来奇怪的触感，羽生躺在那里抬头看着灯火晦暗下金博洋低头看自己的眼神，突然很想冲动一把，抓住他的手腕把他拖下来。

 

然而他最终没有这么做，握住他的手腕后只是轻笑着提醒他：“博洋，博洋，我喘不过气来了哦。”

 

金博洋像是才反应过来一样小小地“啊”了一声，收回了他的手。羽生一边笑一边坐起身靠在墙边，余光看见两人之间还摊着那本书，便微笑着将它扔到一旁，状似无意地问。

 

“所以博洋为什么这么慌张啊。”

 

金博洋眼神游离地支吾了一会儿，像是怕有人听到一样，凑到他耳边小声地说：“按规矩门派之间不能私下来往，让江哥看见你在这里不好。”

 

羽生结弦垂着眸子，感觉到金博洋温软的气息扑在自己耳边，在那一瞬间有无数种想法划过他的心头。他用力闭了闭眼，最终没能压抑出一丝恶趣味，半揽着金博洋的肩膀，用说悄悄话的语气凑到金博洋灯火下越发显得莹白的脸边，压低了嗓音。

 

“我知道了，不能告诉别人我和博洋在私通。”

 

“咳咳咳！”

 

金博洋倒在一旁大声咳嗽，接着毫不收敛力道地在他肩上锤了一下：“不要乱说话！私通是你能随便用的吗！”

 

“好，”羽生轻巧地绕过这个话题，偏头看看天边月亮已然升起，虽然逗博洋很有意思，然而他还有很多准备要做，便翻身上了窗台，“我要回去了，博洋早点睡吧。”

 

一本书迎面砸来，羽生偏头接住，正是金博洋之前在看的那本。

 

“赶紧走赶紧走！不许再来了。”

 

“但是博洋借了我书啊，”他笑着晃了晃手中的小册子，“我怎么能不还呢？”

 

“别还了！”

 

***

 

虽然和金博洋的来往很是轻松（单方面的）又愉快（也是单方面的），但是前去冥山探查魔物的侠客们无一归来的消息还是让停留在五岳的各门各派都沉下心来。

 

那天羽生结弦正在给金博洋演示他的纸偶术，一只白鸟突然鸣叫着从空中俯冲下来，羽生抬起手来，宇野的式神便落在他手臂上，那只式神明亮的眼睛盯着金博洋看了一会，才在他的示意下开口说话：

 

“前辈，玄门有人逃了回来，寮头请您和金少侠一起过去。”

 

来中原这么久，他也大致了解了中原各大门派的不同，按照金博洋的说法，玄门擅长奇门遁甲，列阵卜卦，是以“内修”为主的门派。

 

金博洋从一边的巨石上跳了下来，神色凝重地朝他点了点头，两人便随着式神一起来到山庄正堂，似乎整个山庄的人都挤在这里，各种带着口音的话语嘈杂着把两人推在一边。羽生结弦的汉话还没有好到可以领略方言的地步，所以他只能抱肩站在听得很认真的金博洋身边，有什么问题博洋总会告诉他的，而金博洋确实尽职尽责地担当了译者的位置。

 

“他说他陷入了幻觉。”

 

“哦哦似乎不是阵法的问题……是药物，瘴气？他在山迷宫里看到有身影，但不知道是不是幻觉的缘故。这人是玄门长老，幻术最强的，所以才能撑着回来。”

 

“同去的人好像打伤了魔物，但是没能从幻觉里醒过来，被吃掉了。”金博洋说到这打了个寒颤，羽生安抚地拍了拍他的后背，感觉到小家伙的肌肉紧绷着无法放松。

 

“不过这样一来，冥山的地图也差不多都到手了，盟主让我们准备一下，除了药宗留人在山庄救治伤员，其他人要一起全力攻山。”

 

他听到金博洋握了握手中的剑，剑鞘发出轻微的响动，然而金博洋的眼神却很坚定。

 

此次除魔，各门派早已留了弟子和长老镇守，前来的精锐早已抱了必死之心，因此倒无人对攻山这一命令产生质疑，听闻此话皆默默回房全副武装。

 

羽生认真地把符纸塞到衣袖里，又一一召唤式神吩咐任务，临出门前想了想，又抽了张符纸出来，以心尖血为墨写下平安咒，好在他法力强大，失几滴血后不过有些眼前发黑，行动间倒是无妨的。

 

金博洋则在自己的房间里盯着桌上的那件金丝软甲发呆，虽说这软甲穿在身上并不妨碍动作，只是金博洋觉得他还是能保护好自己的，倒是羽生结弦，一直只见他用式神和符咒攻击，只怕并不擅长近身。

 

正想着怎么找个办法让羽生穿上，就听得身后窗户一响，那人又翻窗进来了。

 

“你能不能别老是……这什么？”

 

金博洋眼尖地发现羽生的脸色有点白，然而还没来得及问就被塞了张符纸，瞧样子像是羽生以前给他用过的护身符。

 

“这是新的符纸，力量要更强，旧的也带在身上，知道了吗？”

 

“那你怎么不自己留着……”

 

金博洋可没那么好哄，这符纸看流光就知道不似凡品，只怕也是他们师门的宝物，羽生给了自己，他怎么办。

 

“听话，”羽生结弦的表情难得的严肃，瞧着金博洋乖乖收下，语气又温柔回去，“我身上的符纸肯定更多。”

 

金博洋也懒得和这人来回扯，干脆就把桌上的软甲塞到他手里，“那行，你把这个穿上，我就收下。”

 

羽生看着手中的软甲，看样子想要开口拒绝，金博洋连忙堵住他剩下的话：“你不收我也不收，你想好了啊。”

 

羽生结弦无奈地看了他一眼，伸手捏了捏他的脸：“好吧，符咒一定要好好带着。”金博洋立刻扯开衣襟往里衣上一塞，表示自己带上了，然后挑眉看向羽生，示意该他“表示诚意”了。

 

没想到这个流氓意味深长地看了他一眼，就作势要解腰带，金博洋这才想起来这软甲是要贴身穿的，“你你你……你回房去穿啊！”

 

流氓不仅没退后，还往前走了两步，金博洋觉得自己脸要烧起来了，立刻闭眼默念非礼勿视，等到他听见房间里安静得有点不对劲而从小心翼翼放下自己胳膊迷开一条缝看过去的时候，大开的窗户已经在无声嘲笑他了。

 

羽！生！结！弦！

 

***

 

羽生……结弦……

 

金博洋伏在地上，身上的伤口痛得他连话都说不出来。尚未能入山，他们这一群人就被因受魔物影响而变异的虎狼群冲散，若不是羽生结弦紧紧拉着金博洋的手，只怕他们也要被撞开。之后两人又被杀人蜂逼入山中，谁知道这山势同地图上全然不同，仿佛整座山都成了那魔物的巢穴。

 

他们只能无尽地在找不到出路的石林中奔逃，直到石林崩塌拦住他们的去路，被逼着躲入石窟中。

 

然而金博洋靠在石壁上还没来得及喘一口气，羽生就倒在他身边了，那件白色的狩衣上满是血痕。金博洋拔出剑来挡在羽生结弦的身前，可是他什么都没看见，黑暗中更深的黑暗扑了过来，他连反应都来不及，就被击飞出去。

 

就这样……结束了吗？他还什么都没做，他们还什么都没来得及做。

 

金博洋的眼前渐渐黑下去，他只能凭着记忆朝着羽生结弦的方向伸出手去。

 

他最后的意识，是手腕处传来的剧痛。

 

 

TBC


	2. （中）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *题目来源：轮回 → 甲子 → 天干地支 → 干支
> 
> ***大量死亡描写预警！人物性格剧变预警！自杀预警！

1

 

疼痛感压得金博洋说不出话来，他的嗓子仿佛被堵住，仅仅是呼吸就让他的口鼻里充满了血腥味，但是存活下来的喜悦仍旧压过了他五脏六腑疼痛到麻木的感受。

 

金博洋不知道自己躺了多久，他看不见、听不清、说不了、动不得，只有艰难而缓慢的呼吸和心跳支撑着他不要让自己晕死过去，还有他脑海里一遍遍回放的失去意识前羽生结弦倒在地上的样子。

 

连自己都活下来了，羽生穿了金丝软甲，应该没问题吧……

 

渐渐的，有光撕裂黑暗映入眼帘，金博洋试着动弹自己的手指，仍旧有刺痛传来，但好在他自幼练武，身上大大小小的伤口从未少过，这点疼痛算不得什么，勉强能够自己坐起身来。

 

“金天天，别睡懒觉了，这个点还不起。”

 

金博洋听到熟悉的声音，顿时有种“回家了”的感觉，心里又酸又暖，眼泪汪汪地转过头去，倒是把刚进门的隋文静吓了一跳。

 

“文静姐……”

 

他刚准备开口问羽生和师兄们的情况，大脑却一阵像是被猛击一般痛得眼前发黑，张着嘴半天说不出话来，浑身发抖地重新栽了下去。

 

“天天！”

 

一番兵荒马乱后，金博洋才知道，他不是被救回来了，而是根本没去，他的时间倒退回了一个月前，阴阳师们昨日才来到五岳山庄，而他甚至还不认识羽生结弦。

 

好容易拿“做噩梦”的理由勉强糊弄过去，金博洋在房间里转来转去，他在志怪小说上也曾见过此等故事，如今既得上天垂怜重来一次，那就一定要救下大家。

 

无论是语言还是文字，似乎只要是这时间点不曾发生的事，他就无法用任何方式告知任何人。而虽然他确确实实地进过冥山，但是一路追逃对于这一次的攻山似乎也起不到任何指引的作用。他只知道现有的地图肯定出现了一点问题，他们不能进那个洞穴，最好连石林都躲开，可是究竟怎么做才是最好的，他也不知道。

 

或许真正该回来的不是他，如果是其他人，羽生或者是他的师兄师姐们，一定能找到更好的方法。

 

房间实在太小不够他转悠，金博洋走着走着就晃到了后山，就在他盯着那棵桃花树觉得有点眼熟的时候，从树上跳下来一个人。

 

那个人握着蝙蝠扇，偏头打量着他，眼里有着一点疏离和好奇。

 

金博洋只觉得喉头发紧眼眶温热，连看都不敢看他连忙低下头来，几次开口都隐约感到一股泪意徘徊，忍了半天，终于得以抱剑说一句：

 

“在下，龙门金博洋。”

 

“初次见面，鄙人是阴阳师羽生结弦。”

 

从这里开始，就不一样了。

 

他们的关系渐渐亲密起来后，羽生有好奇地问过为什么第一次见面的时候，金博洋看上去很想哭的样子，而他总是打哈哈表示自己被风迷了眼，虽然羽生结弦一脸不相信的模样，但还是善解人意地没有继续问下去。

 

羽生仍然偶尔会翻他的窗户，不过更多的时候，他们是在门派的会议上见面的——为了得到更多冥山的消息，他特别去求葱哥把这个活交给他。韩聪虽然奇怪平日里向来不关注这种事情的金天天怎么突然转了性子，却也高兴于小师弟的成长，陪着他去了两次后就放手让他一个人负责了。

 

而羽生结弦，金博洋记得上一次隐约听他提过负责会议的是他寮中某位博士，不知道是因为什么缘故，这一次换成了他，所以他们谈论的话题更多的是关于冥山，以及派往冥山的队伍通过各种手段传回来的消息。

 

“博洋怎么想？冥山的地图直到现在为止都很模糊。”

 

“大雾肯定是有点原因，另外我怀疑，是不是因为其他什么原因，导致这些人进去之后看到的都是不同的景象。”

 

“幻术吗……”羽生靠在树上陷入思考，金博洋也没再管他，自顾自地同羽生手下的式神拆招，现在他的实力只要强上一分，半个月后攻山就能有更多活下来的胜算。

 

收剑入鞘，金博洋转头看过去，羽生站在那里正朝着他微笑。

 

他一定要让羽生活下来。

 

可是，为什么？

 

为什么？

 

狼群、蜂群，他们都避开了，然而还是被沼泽和绞杀藤逼入石林中，他拼命拉着羽生想要找到出路，却陷入一个又一个迷宫，最后居然是被不知从哪跟上来的巨熊所拦。

 

他和羽生用尽全力，废了几乎所有的武器与式神，才勉强在那早已变异的熊口下夺回两条命来，然而在他脱力倒在一旁石壁上，冷不防被一条石灰色的毒蛇咬中脖颈时，羽生结弦不知何时塞在他身上的替身符起了作用，他眼睁睁地看着羽生倒了下去。

 

那条毒蛇被金博洋撕碎，可是在石山倒塌的时候，他已经没有力气逃了。金博洋耗费自己最后一点力气，抱住了羽生结弦的头。

 

 

2

 

再一次，痛苦和黑暗，金博洋从意识清醒的那一刻就明白自己再一次从头开始了，他剧烈地挣扎着，在一片毫无反应的沉默中哭泣与嘶吼着，然而给他回应的只是黑暗中的黑暗而已。

 

接着，和之前一样醒来，只是这一次隋文静没有再来叫他起床，他躺到痛觉没那么剧烈时就坐了起来，窗外是他熟悉的景象，他又回到了五岳山庄，而羽生结弦现在，应该还活着。

 

金博洋突然很想见他，见到会呼吸的，还能微笑的羽生结弦。

 

他好歹留了一丝理智，知道现在去敲羽生结弦的门得到的只怕会是怀疑和戒备，因此便一个人慢慢走向他们初见时的瀑布旁，坐在那棵桃花树下，一边默念心法收敛心神，一边等待羽生的到来。

 

然而这一天羽生结弦没有来，金博洋一直等到天黑，等到金杨他们因为担心而发动了门派里的人出来一路找到树下，才被狠狠揍了一顿拖回去。

 

被隋文静发狠禁足三天后，他才在去后山修炼的路上撞见羽生结弦，两人的目光一对上，金博洋转身就走，却被羽生结弦叫住。

 

金博洋的腿抬了又抬，对羽生的思念还是战胜了对结局的恐惧，他纠结又痛苦地转过身去。

 

接下来的一切，不过是他垂死挣扎前的一个美梦。

 

他选择了提前半个月入山，然而之前问羽生借来传消息的式神明显有它自己的想法，他还没进林子，就被一脸黑气的羽生结弦拦住了，他心里有一万句“你回去”没能说出口，在羽生毫不退让的眼神下，最终化成一句。

 

“那就一起走吧。”

 

那之后的事只有模模糊糊的影子，奔逃、战斗、观察、寻找、凭借着直觉和分析来判断魔物可能存在的位置，并且如同永远逃离不开一般进入了那石林。

 

然后是死亡。

 

只不过这一次金博洋在前。

 

 

28

 

金博洋起身后先去墙角划了一道，五个“正”字整整齐齐地摆在那里，他也不怕人看见，只要他踏出这门，这间屋子就不会是现在的样子了。只是，他抬起头来环顾这小小的客房，四面墙加个天顶，不知够他划多少道。

 

接连的死亡甚至让他产生了一点点不真实的感觉，就好像志怪小说中那些在夜晚找不到出路的旅人，一定要等到太阳升起，才能发现自己是在原地打转。

 

唯一支撑他的，只有羽生结弦，他要让羽生结弦活下去，将它称为目标、执念或是心魔都无所谓，他仿佛在黑夜里毫无方向地徘徊的时候，只有这一个念头指引着他，无论这条道路的尽头是所谓的希望还是更深的黑暗都没有关系。

 

他要让羽生结弦活下去。

 

在这无数次的轮回中，他不是唯一的变数，每一个人都会有不同的选择，他每一次都想弥补上一次的疏漏，然而就好像这条路本身就毫无终点的可能一样，无论他多么拼命地带着羽生在石林中凭借着记忆绕过一次又一次死亡，也终究会倒下，或者看着他倒下。

 

只有羽生结弦是不变的，每一次金博洋醒来后看见他，都仿佛能透过他的皮肤感觉到他心脏的跳动，能听到血液流动的声音，无不是这个人还活着的证明。

 

金博洋推开门，提剑上了后山，无论是哪一次的羽生似乎都很喜欢这里，因此无论要等多久，他总是能等来羽生结弦的。

 

果不其然，他在谭边打坐时，感觉到面前的阳光被遮住了，阴影投在他的身上。

 

他睁开眼睛。

 

“初次见面，鄙人是阴阳师羽生结弦。”

 

 

167

 

“博洋。”

 

羽生低声叫他的名字。

 

“嗯。”

 

金博洋只敢用气声回复，他紧张地透过藤蔓的缝隙看着在山道里徘徊的鬣狗，微微后仰着恨不能将自己贴在这山壁上的小小凹槽中，同时心里指望着带着他俩气味的式神能够偏过这群鬣狗，将它们引开。

 

羽生的呼吸声更近了，接着，他感觉自己肩膀上一沉，温热的气体几乎就打在他的脸上。

 

金博洋觉得自己的心脏都快停跳了，一股子说不清道不明的感觉从他的指尖蹿上头皮，麻得他连手中的剑都有些握不住。

 

“符咒，你都知道用法的。”

 

羽生结弦的声音和他额前的碎发一起拂过金博洋的心，金博洋甚至都来不及去感受自己手中被塞了点什么东西，只能更加努力地屏住呼吸，并且指望他的心跳声没有大到会引起脚下那群猛兽的注意。

 

鬣狗们嗅着空气中的味道跑远了，金博洋这才长出一口气，眼角瞧见自己手中熟悉的符纸颜色，猛地转过头去。

 

羽生靠在石壁上虚弱地朝他笑了笑，大约是不想让他担心，还试图张口对他说些什么，然而半个音都还没发出，就吐出一口血来。金博洋赶紧扶住他从这方寸大小的落脚石上下来，可羽生甚至连站立的力气都没有了，最后只能靠坐在石壁旁。

 

金博洋颤抖着从药瓶里拿出定心丸塞到羽生的嘴里，羽生摇摇头，稍稍坐直身体，向他慢慢倾过去。看他要说些什么的样子，金博洋连忙凑过去，羽生枕在他的肩上缓了一会才再张开口，他们的距离近到金博洋可以听见羽生喉咙里气血翻涌又被强行抑制时的声音。

 

“没关系的博洋，只要你能活下来……”

 

他一个字一个字地说着，每个字都像是用尽里最后的力气，才勉强把那些音拼凑着吐出来。

 

“羽生？”

 

金博洋听着那断落的语音，茫然地开口，然而贴着他脸颊的那块温热的肌肤已经慢慢凉下去了。他没有回头，只是一次又一次地叫着羽生的名字，仿佛只要他不去正视死亡，就总能听到一句“博洋”。

 

失去了主人的式神在空中消散，鬣狗们重新吠叫着追了回来，金博洋抬起头来，神色平静地对着那群涎水四溢的野兽。

 

“安静一点，不要打扰他。”

 

他抽出自己的剑站了起来，狭窄的石道甚至不足以让他摆开剑法的第一招架势，然而他仍然朝着它们冲了过去。

 

快点结束吧，他还要回去救羽生结弦。

 

 

507

 

金博洋出门后先去金杨打了个招呼，说自己这些日子感悟心法有得准备在附近找个安静地方闭闭关，还保证一定会在攻山前出来。

 

金杨瞧着他那副笑都笑不出来的样子吓了一跳，差点以为他走火入魔了，盘问了好久才将信将疑地放他出门，但也要求陪着他去闭关的地方，回头出了什么事也好来找他。

 

金博洋面无表情的点头，他知道这种时候他应该笑一下，像最开始那种无忧无虑的轻松样子更能让江哥信服，但不知从哪一次起，他就笑不出来了，而僵硬的扯动嘴角挤出来的那个表情似乎更让人怀疑，因此干脆放弃装过去的那个自己了。

 

“去后山吗？”

 

从龙门来山庄起金博洋就喜欢去后山练武，因此金杨提出这个地点倒在他的意料之中，只是他摇了摇头，提议去山庄边缘处的一个小山坳，那里人少，安静。

 

金杨陪着他走过去，又在附近转了转，看这地方确实僻静想来这小子早就找好地方才来找的自己，既然这股子机灵劲还在，心底多少安心几分，一遍遍叮嘱后终于回去了。

 

拔剑出鞘，金博洋深深吸了口气，他确实没有骗金杨，无数次的轮回，无数次的杀与被杀，他本就天赋异禀，心境又与以往不同，自然是领悟出了剑法新的境界。

 

他早已不再计算着曾经死亡的经历来试图躲避那些野兽毒蛇，如今他一遍遍做的，就是在这一个月间锻炼自己，而后试图去杀死魔物。

 

只要它死了，那么羽生结弦就能活下来。

 

金博洋不知道魔物的具体位置，但是在无数次从各个方向潜入冥山的死亡经历中，他清楚这山的核心位置便是那石林，越是朝里走，要面对的野兽便越多，它们被影响得也越强，因此那魔物一定就在石林深处。

 

他提剑穿梭在迷宫般的石道中，曾经会让他陷入苦战的虎狼鬣狗早已拦不住他，虽然他不知道魔物在何处，但是只要杀掉所见的一切，总归是能碰上的。

 

然而看到那熟悉的身影时，金博洋还是停住了脚。

 

似乎是意识到有其他气息在，羽生结弦警觉地回过头，他的式神也纷纷阻拦在他身前。金博洋看见对方的神情落在自己剑上时放松了几分，然而仍旧带着对陌生人的疏离和戒备。

 

而这些金博洋统统无视，只是认真地打量着羽生结弦，因为他已经很久没有见过他了，真正意义上的。在他意识到能够让羽生活下来最有效的方法就是他提前去杀死魔物的时候，每一次醒来他都会将所有的时间放在修炼上，而有可能会影响修炼的一切行为都被他摒除在外，包括去见羽生结弦这件事。

 

在无数次死亡-醒来-死亡-醒来的过程中，他都快忘记羽生结弦的样子了，当他念着这个名字的时候，浮现在脑海中的是模糊的一张脸。

 

然而当他见到羽生的时候，那张脸突然就清晰起来，在他只看到羽生结弦背影的时候他就想起来了，他的样子，他的笑容，他的声音，他说话时的那些小习惯，站在自己身边时的那些小动作，已经自己每一次面对他时都无法遏制的心中喷涌而出的感情。

 

他觉得心里某块冷硬的地方似乎在慢慢升温，有什么东西就要在融化的坚冰下破土而出。

 

那几乎要让他微笑起来。

 

而那笑容在诞生前就消逝了。

 

他的视线落在了羽生的伤口上，伤口附近红到发紫的花纹他很熟悉，那是造成他某一次死亡的元凶，那种毒致命，且不可解。

 

啊，晚了一步。

 

在羽生结弦不可置信的目光中，金博洋拔出剑来抹了自己的脖子。

 

下一次必须更快些才行。

 

 

TBC.


	3. （下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *平安夜兼圣诞节快乐吧，我写了个HE给你们

1457

 

他站在石林里，溅了满脸的鲜血都懒怠抬手去擦，也无视了侥幸留了一命的……不知是哪门哪派的弟子面带惊恐地逃离了他的身边。

 

长长地吐了口气，金博洋靠在石壁上支撑着自己暂停一会儿，本来他可以直接用剑来撑住自己，还免了再走这几步路，然而他的剑鞘已经不知在哪一次打斗中遗失了，他只能靠自己来好好保护锋利的剑刃。

 

一个影子突然从他身边闪过，他反手就是一剑，剑刃却仿佛穿透空气一般没能落到实体上。金博洋甚至没有回头，只是手腕用力将长剑钉出，反手回腰间拔出短刀，又借着伸手去掏怀里的符箓的动作顺势往自己嘴里塞了保持清醒的药丸。

 

然而这些准备统统没有意义，那个影子匆忙向前以至于被长剑撕裂了“身体”，如果式神拥有身体的话。

 

金博洋觉得那个式神有点眼熟，他从石壁上取回自己的剑，推断那可能是羽生结弦的式神，介于他很少在轮回中有机会和其他的阴阳师打交道。

 

他麻木地加快了速度追上那式神，正碰上陷入苦战的阴阳师一行人，他长吸一口气冲了进去。再没有谁比金博洋更了解它们，因此战斗结束得很快，快到队伍中已经有人用疑惑戒备的眼神看向他。

 

“多谢少侠援手，请问……”

 

金博洋抬眼看了羽生结弦一眼，他想自己此刻的神情一定很吓人，不然羽生也不会放弃他的礼节吞下之后的客套。

 

他当然知道自己的出现是多么得让人难以信任，一个在他们入住山庄一个多月中从未见过面的生面孔，一个看起来对冥山中的魔物过分熟悉的强者，即便他们看上去暂时目标一致，也不代表他们不会有致命的冲突。

 

而金博洋对于羽生的疑问和试探已经有些厌烦了，所以他自顾自地在遗骸上擦干净剑上的血迹后，转身就走，顺便粉碎了头顶悄然落下的一块巨石。

 

“等等……”

 

够了，别再说了。

 

他加快了脚步，左转右闪地寻找一切可以远离他们的方法，直到走进某条死胡同，险些一头撞在面前的石壁上。

 

金博洋站在那面墙前，盯着他，试图从石头上找出一条路来，可是石头是不会有路的，这是人人都知道的，就好像死亡是不可能被改变的。

 

可他居然试图在石头上寻找一条出路。

 

他在那一瞬间觉得自己无法再支撑下去了，很多的，太多的东西压住他，他的每一次轮回都是一块需要他背负的巨石，现在他几乎背着一座山前进。

 

羽生结弦，他真的救得了他吗？

 

他想不到有多少次，多少次他看着羽生结弦的死亡，又有多少次自己的死亡——重新醒过来这件事本身就代表着羽生在他之后、或者之前没有活下去。他只是靠着一点执念在撑下去，一次又一次地从黑暗中醒来，挣扎着爬出房间，在无止尽的日夜中挥舞长剑，然后遭遇一场场战斗，赢、或者输。

 

而这一切，离羽生结弦的存活还有多远的距离？

 

他像是在做一件毫无希望的事，唯一的希望只有轮回本身。可是，如果他杀死魔物羽生结弦也没法活下来呢？他要怎么做？如果羽生结弦注定无法活下来呢？他要如何接受？

 

痛苦，以及无望同时席卷而来，金博洋失去了自己站立的重心。他站在一面沉默的石壁前，如同一个将军面对着不可战胜的千军万马，而他则被无形的箭矢射中心脏，毫无反抗地倒了下去。

 

当他的躯体落入尘土的那一刻，这场战役就结束了。

 

但他落入一个温暖的怀抱。

 

金博洋花了几个呼吸的时间来意识到这一点，他不可置信地回头看去，意料之外又意料之中的是，站在他身后的是羽生结弦。

 

或许连羽生结弦也没搞清楚自己为什么要这么做，但是在他眼里的紧张和惊讶逐渐散去后，他露出一个金博洋许久未见的笑容来。

 

“你没事吧？”

 

金博洋摇摇头，借着羽生的手臂站起来，然而他的双腿依旧没有力量，所以他只能靠着石壁柱剑而立，羽生则选择站在他的对面。

 

他不太明白羽生为什么会出现在这里，然而他很久没有和羽生结弦说话，有些不太清楚要说些什么。只是羽生看起来正陷入自己莫名的沉思之中，不准备当先开口说话的那个人。

 

金博洋认真地思考着，最后问了他最在意的一个问题：

 

“你为什么在这里。”

 

被惊醒的羽生看上去有些不好意思，“我是跟着你来的，”或许是意识到这句话潜藏的敌意，他又补充了一句，“鄙人只是觉得你看上去似乎需要一些帮助。”

 

而金博洋沉默着，看着羽生似乎陷入一点纠结之中，羽生结弦的眼神似乎正挣扎与直觉和理性之间，最后选择了向前者屈服——他轻轻抱住僵硬着身子的金博洋。

 

温暖的、属于人的体温包围着他，金博洋睁大了眼睛，虽然他看不到羽生的脸，但是耳边传来的是他熟悉又陌生的温柔嗓音。

 

“我觉得，你看起来确实需要一点帮助。”

 

羽生结弦的拥抱，那是金博洋能够想象到的这世间最好的东西，他在无数次的绝望里挣扎着，不知道自己是否应该走下去。而现在羽生结弦站在他面前，对他微笑，拥抱着他，如此温柔而令人怀念。

 

这胜过一切。

 

金博洋闭上眼，松手任凭长剑滑落，回抱住羽生结弦。他能感觉到自己的背后有人安抚的轻拍，羽生安心的叹气声划过他的耳边，而这一刻他什么都不去想，只是让自己沉没在羽生的怀抱里。

 

是的，他就是为了让这样的羽生结弦活下来，才走到了现在。金博洋深深地吸了口气，努力用自己的一切刻下这一刻的羽生结弦，记下这个拥抱，以及羽生看他的眼神。

 

而他要凭此走完剩下的轮回，直到杀死魔物，让羽生结弦活下来，如果他做不到，那么就再一次，再一次。

 

金博洋从地上捡起自己的剑，他握住剑柄，决心下一次不能再轻易丢掉自己的剑鞘了，然后朝着羽生结弦笑了一下——意外的轻易，好像他本来就会笑一样。

 

羽生从袖子里抽出符咒递给他，金博洋道谢收下，珍惜地放入自己怀中，然后转身冲出这条死路，重新进入迷宫中。

 

他将再一次踏入这轮回，放弃用死亡终结一切的机会，他要无数次地活下去，无数次地醒来并且去救羽生结弦。

 

因为羽生结弦的生命，胜过一切。

 

“……洋……”

 

石林中的景象突然扭曲起来，金博洋听到不知何处传来呼唤他的声音，哪怕那声音因为太过遥远而模糊到他只能勉强分辨出一两个字，可是直觉依旧告诉他：那声音是在呼唤他。

 

“什么？”

 

像是被什么撕裂一般，黑色的雾气陡然被无形的旋风吹开，露出满是裂缝的苍穹，那些裂缝越来越大，大到天空成了碎片一片片落下，露出身后泛着耀眼光芒的太阳来。

 

 

0

 

“博洋，醒来吧。”

 

羽生紧紧抱着金博洋，一遍遍地呼唤他。

 

他更早地意识到了幻觉的存在，挣扎着一次次试探轮回的边界，最终用了他最不愿意的方法，从幻境中醒来。他清醒后看到的就是几步之外昏迷倒地的金博洋，而身后的山洞里，传来了令人不安的气息。

 

过往被派来探查的人无一回去的真相也展露在面前：这只魔物能让人陷入最可怕的噩梦，失去最不愿失去的人和物，他们无法承受轮回也拯救不了一切的痛苦，纷纷在梦中崩溃。

 

简易地在金博洋身边摆了个保护的阵法，羽生结弦咬牙对自己下了禁忌的咒文，承受着法力暴增附加的痛苦带着自己所有的式神进了山洞。

 

那魔物虽然自身并无攻击之力，可身边被无数发狂的野兽保护着，纵使羽生常被寮中众人称为不世出的天才，也耗尽了自己的全力，踩着满地的鲜血将那致命的杀咒贴在魔物的身上。

 

曾在法门庙中被得道高僧和术士长老同时加持过的杀咒荡起一层层象征符咒中最强力量的黑色咒文，野兽的尸体被咒术吞没作为镇压的“柱”，羽生取出自己的心头血作为阵的加持，如此这般，那魔物才被镇压下去。

 

冥山那令人不安的气息静止了，就连空气似乎都停滞了，整座山似乎都被一起镇压在术法之下。然而羽生结弦知道这只是暂时的，这只魔物的力量使得杀咒都只能镇压住让它陷入长眠，他们回去后还需要再讨论如何处理之后的事情。

 

但那些事情都无所谓了，羽生的白色狩衣上已经满是鲜血和灰尘，法力耗尽后他前所未有的虚弱，连站立都需要支撑。

 

然而他还是艰难地走向洞口，黑暗的，毫无光明涌入的洞穴失去了式神的照亮后像是无数噩梦的集合体，羽生结弦一边走着一边祈祷，对着一切可能存在的神灵祈祷金博洋的平安。

 

他愿意用一切去换金博洋的平安无事，只要他能醒来，只要他还活着。

 

金博洋的生命，胜过一切。

 

因此当羽生结弦抱住金博洋的身体，颤抖着贴近他的胸膛时，那微弱又坚定的跳动声近乎要让他落下泪来。羽生紧紧抱住金博洋，用自己的体温温暖他，在他耳边一遍遍呼唤他，不愿去想为何魔物已经被镇压而金博洋还无法醒来，他只是执着地，一次次呼唤那个名字。

 

不知过了多久，似乎漫长如同一个甲子，他感觉怀中有了动静。

 

“羽生……？”

 

金博洋终于睁开了双眼，他看上去疲倦地像是经历了一切，又痛苦地像是失去了一切，只有当他的目光落在自己脸上的时候，那双眼睛才像是被点亮了。

 

羽生努力地让自己露出微笑来，却只觉得双眼模糊，恍惚中看见有水滴在金博洋的脸上。

 

金博洋缓慢地转动着眼珠，努力从羽生的怀抱中坐起来，他有些茫然地看着浑身是血的羽生结弦，又打量着四周，然后他终于意识到了一切。

 

“所以，”他像是很久没说话了，艰难地将那些字眼拼凑着吐了出来，“这……那一切都是幻觉，你没有死，你活下来了。”

 

羽生从金博洋的背后紧紧抱住他，生怕一松手金博洋就要倒下去。他是那样的聪明，从这破碎的话语中就明白了金博洋的噩梦，而他同样明白，金博洋是怎样艰难绝望又坚定地走过一次次轮回的，他甚至不敢想象金博洋看见自己的……看见那个羽生结弦的死亡时是怎样的像他一般的崩溃又无助的。

 

“对，”他听见自己哽咽的声音说，“我没有死，你也没有死，我们赢了，我们活下来了。”

 

金博洋倒在他的怀中，喉咙中涌动着如同溺水之人将头探出水中一般渴求的呼吸声，他一遍遍念叨着“你还活着”，仿佛要无数次确认这是真实发生的，而羽生结弦能做的只有一遍遍回应“我还活着”。

 

最终，金博洋站了起来，他伸手给羽生结弦，拉他一同起来，朝着他露出一个疲倦的笑容。

 

“走吧羽生，我们还有很多事要做。”

 

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS.其实这篇文章我最初的灵感是上个月就有的，你们懂得，儿子的变化和大佬的处境也是来源于此。其实如果当时写下来可能感情会更浓烈一点，也会更有代入一点，不过那时写可能会很难HE，所以算是有利有弊吧。


End file.
